maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxheat7
Raziel Reaper (talk) 22:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 14:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Admin Is it true you can turn others admin? I wanted to request you that, I'm reforming the MP3 pages. VendettaRev (talk) 12:40, February 6, 2017 (UTC)VendettaRev Answer Hi Maxheat7. Thanks for your reply. I indeed did a lot of work without the admin privileges. I just noticed some old redirect links and repetitive pages that I found unnecessary, so I wanted to delete them. If I or you could do that, it'd be just fine. VendettaRev (talk) 19:22, February 7, 2017 (UTC)VendettaRev Other admin Hey, answer me. do you know anything about the other admins of here? Did they quit? VendettaRev (talk) 15:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC)VendettaRev New answer Hi Maxheat7. Thanks for your answer (again). I only intend to fix some errors, create some pages and delete those spare with no relevant intel. I find the wiki nice just how it is. Thanks again for your consideration. PS: About the other admins, why don't you class them as inactive in the admin page? PS2: I noticed that MP1 Part 2 - A Cold Day in Hell doesn't have a page yet. Do you intend to create one in the future? VendettaRev (talk) 09:59, February 10, 2017 (UTC)VendettaRev A Cold Day in Hell Hi. It's me again. It's been a long time. A long time ago I asked you if you'd create a page about MP1 Part II - A Cold Day in Hell, and you haven't done it since then. I wonder if you're still active. If you are, message me. If you need help, let me know. VendettaRev (talk) 22:30, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Fixing image thumbnails Image thumbnails don't appear on any article and I now know a way that this can be fixed. In common.js, wgIsMainpage needs to be changed to window.wgIsMainpage. I can't edit this since I'm not an admin, so one of you needs to do this so image thumbnails appear properly on articles. ZT111 (talk) 14:13, January 7, 2018 (UTC)